My son, Her and Me: THE SEQUEL OF SECOND CHANCE!
by Elin-usamichan95
Summary: Ichigo, after he broke up with Rukia by sending her a SMS three years ago, he regretted it, he went search for her and at last he found her, but he also found out she is with a child, his child named Rei. He loves her and will of course loves his son too but what if the wrong deeds he have done before now bouncing back at him and destroy the life he lives right now? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been long since I'm write anything… let's say, I've lost the 'feel' to write, it's seems that I've some issues to handle with before I could write again. 3 months out of fanfiction and now I come back with a one-shot! It's kind of sketchy. I'm having an exam week right now, so let's say, I'm an idiot to write right now rather than study my chemistry and additional mathematic (I'm lucky that I didn't take Calculus and regret that I said I hate algebraic)Enough of my ranting, and now let us continue to the story.**

###############

She sat down on the corner of her apartment; just by the bathroom door, the room that she resides was dark only being illuminating by the light that coming out from the bathroom, her stomach churned once more, she squeezed her eyes and clenched the clothing that covered her body but she did not mind that, this pain was nothing to compare the despair that dwelling in her heart, it hurts, it hurts so much; those words playing inside of her mind as her eyes set once more on the screen of her phone and read the text again.

"_It's over. I'm breaking up."_

Her teeth gritted once again, "Uhn… tsk…" she groaned, her stomach churned again, "Fuck you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she knew this will come sooner or later that was why she did not bother to reply his message and asks him why, he never told her that he loves her, never said sweet thing like normal lovers do, she knew that he was just like the rest of rich playboy brat that practicing 'one-night-stand' but with her, it was different or so she thought, well she was the only girl that last with him over two months but still maybe that means nothing to him.

Rukia hit the back of her head to the wall behind; there was no one to be blame for her own stupidity to believe there is 'something' between her and him, she was stupid to give her love and her everything to him. Within her despair and pain, she smiled; a painfully bitter smile decorated her face. "It's okay, I don't need that idiot anyway…" her hand smoothly rubbed her stomach "…now that I have you."

Her fingers played on the buttons of her phone, clicked 'Ichi' and his number appeared on the screen, clicked option then clicked delete, the screen showed 'YES OR NO' option and without any hesitation, she choose 'YES'. She did not need him, she will move on like he is, she will move on with her child.

################

"Mummy!" sweet voice echoing inside of the kitchen, black short and spiky hair bouncing as a tiny boy tried to climb the stool, but then his efforts were left uselessly as the mother reached out, lifted and tugged him on the stool "There you go…"

"Twank you, mummy." He smiled. Rukia looked at him and just nodded her head, it has been three years now since the house were occupy with cherry voice of cries and laughter, three years since she had a child and three years since he left her alone. She has lived anew for these three years, new job, new house, new town and especially new someone – her son.

"Okay, now, what do you want for breakfast?" Rukia asked the tiny guy; her bundle of happiness. The boy smiled and raised his arms high up "I want ramen!" Rukia pouted, her expression changed

"No, no ramen… it's not healthy."Rukia exclaimed, her hand gripped on the spatula, she want to make a breakfast for both of them today, she does not really have much time to spent with him and today was her off day from work, a special day to spend time with him.

"NO! I want RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" he yelled out, the boy who's his name was Rei, pounding his tiny plump fists on the kitchen counter, his brows furrowed and then his arms crossed on his chest, Rukia's heart dropped when she sees that.

He was just like him, his expression, his scowl, even though it has been three, not even one second did she forget about him. Her son, having her look and all, black hair, white skin and violet eyes but even his attitude were just like him, his father. Rukia pouted as the spatula on her hand being put down and the aprons was been untied.

"Okay… then ramen will be the breakfast today."

#################

Rukia with Rei in her hand walked into the restaurant through the back door, the owner and Rukia are close to each other so it was not a bother if she used the back door or not after all the restaurant just nearby her apartment. She expected for the usual greeting from the owner and his daughter but it was silent, only the sound of boiling soup can be heard. "Mummy, where are the ramen old man and sis?" Rukia just shrugged her shoulder to that question; maybe they are all outside, taking order or something, so Rukia went up.

"I never encounter that woman that you're looking for, mister, so please, kindly leave our premise now."

Rukia heard the barely audible voice talking, she was sure that voice was belong to the owner, she smiled down to Rei and proceed to walk forward until a hand stop her by the rear. Surprise, she whipped her head and only found the owner daughter putting a finger to her mouth signaling Rukia to keep quiet.

"Shush… there is a crazy man outside…" she said and Rukia quirked her brow and she can feel that Rei's grip on her hand tighter than before.

"Who?"

"We don't know but apparently he is searching for you…"

"For me?" now Rukia's heartbeat racing, she did not like the sound of it.

"Yes, so it's better if you go back home now…" the owner's daughter suggested, she flashed the worry face to Rukia then ruffling her son hair.

"Yeah… we better go home now." Rukia replied, Rei looking up to her and tried to protest but stopped to do so when he sees the stern look on Rukia's face.

"Here, take this Rukia, it kind of big but it should be enough to disguise you." Rukia took the baggy hooded sweater and nodded to the owner's daughter. Rukia gripped her hand on it, who is he? Rukia let go of Rei's hand and put on the baggy hooded sweater.

"Rei, wait here with sis, okay."

"But, mummy…"

"Shush… it just for a second…. Mummy wants to see who that man is."

Rukia slowly emerged from the kitchen's door and went out to the interior of the restaurant, there was no customer there except for the owner and the man that the owner's daughter talking about. From her position she could not see his face but then something shook her up… his voice, that man voice. She knows who it is, and her biggest nightmare begins.

##############

"There's no one like that…" the owner said, but Ichigo shook his head, refused to believe to his words, he knew Rukia always went to this restaurant. He clutched on the only picture that he had of Rukia. He paid people to search for her, not for this. He wants Rukia back to him, for three years he regrets that he sent that stupid message in the first place!

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled out, he turned around and then ran his fingers through his hair, Rukia winched, she hided herself from his view and slowly turned around and returned to her son. When the thought of Ichigo knew about Rei, Rukia's blood turned cold, her heart seemed like to skip a beat, if Ichigo knows, maybe he will take Rei away from her, no, Rukia will not let it happened, he needs to get over her dead body to do so.

When she got back to where the owner's daughter and Rei is, Rukia huffed a silent relieve, gently she takes Rei back to her arms. "Rukia, who is that man?" the owner's daughter asked, Rukia lowered her head and bit her lips, her brows furrowed, thinking whether to lie or not.

"Well, it is none of my business… I'm sorry for asking, Rukia." Rukia looked up to that poor girl, she did not need to apologize, Rukia smiled at her and told her to shrugged it off, it was he fault, if only that man did not appear, maybe they can open their business by now. Rukia bowed just before she wanted to walk out of the restaurant but being stopped by the owner's daughter, "Take this Rukia, I packed the ramen just for you and Rei and please make sure that your face is hidden by the hood, I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Hood?" Rukia asked but then her eyes went all wide when she realized that she still wearing that hooded sweater "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I still wearing your sweater." Rukia flabbergasted, the owner's daughter smiled sweetly and just shook her head "It's okay Rukia… just stay safe, okay? And take care of Rei."

"Umm… yes." Rukia nodded and bowed once more before she went out. Pulling up the hood, Rukia and Rei went out to her favorite spot where not even Ichigo knew about it. She did not plan to go home sooner, taking the possibility that maybe Ichigo also knows where she live, worries her endless.

###################

Frustrated, Ichigo fished out his phone of his pocket, dialed a certain someone's number and wait for that certain someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Oi, Ishida! YOU GIVE ME WRONG INFORMATION!"

"_Wait what? What wrong information?"_

"The one with Rukia, you said she's always goes to this restaurant and the owner said he never saw anyone like her before."

"_Have you ever considered that maybe that owner is lying to you or something?"_

"What if I did? You want me to threaten him or something to make him blow out all the truth?"

"_Oh well…. Just hold on a second, I go find her address…"_

Ichigo huffed in annoyance; he hated this man's gut but him the only one he could rely on when it comes to this.

"Oi, are you still there?"

"_Yes I am and please don't 'oi oi' me, use the correct vocabulary next time, you sound like an uncivilized person – no, you're uncivilized person."_

"Shut up! Just tell me her address."

Scowling even more, Ichigo listened to every words of Ishida after that minus the taunting, obviously. He recorded the address inside of his head and then stepped into his car and drove off to the said address, in hope that he could finally found her after three years of disappearance.

################

The sound of the water lapping and the slurps surrounding Rukia and Rei, she looked around herself and let out a relaxing breath. She was just by the lake and with Rei on her lap, slurping up the noodles into his mouth, his cheeks puffed up and Rukia chuckled by the sight of it but snapped out of it when the her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Rukia, it's me."_

"And can I know who 'me' is?"

"_It's Matsumoto, silly. You give me your number that day, remember?"_

"Oh yeah…what is the matter Matsumoto?" Rukia asked, Matsumoto is her next door neighbor, and she gave the number just for in case if anything happen and she hoped now that Matsumoto called her just because some stupid reason.

"_Just now… there's a weird man come searching for you, he knocked on your door like he going to take it down so I just stepped in and asked him what's going on."_

"Weird man? What do you mean?"

"_You know weird… orange head and all and he was scowling like he wanted to kill someone, do you owe money to a loan shark or something, Rukia?"_

Rukia's stomach churned when she heard the 'orange head' description "No, Matsumoto, did he said something to you, Matsumoto?"

"_Nothing really, he just showed me your picture and asked if you live here or not and I said yes."_

Rukia was almost cursed Matsumoto for that but then again, what does she knows about her situation and that orange head guy is. "What else did you tell him Matsumoto?" and now she only hope that Ichigo did not found out about Rei.

"_Ah… he asked if you live with someone or not and I said no –" _Rukia sighed, relief that Matsumoto answered with 'no' this time but her relieve did not last long _"but then I remembered about Rei and told him about it, is it bad?"_

There it goes, Rukia was almost fainted this time, and she gets herself together again "Did he ask anything after that?"

"_Well, he did asked me how old is Rei and I told him he is three and then he just leave like that."_

Rukia felt like there was a lump inside of her throat, "Is that all, Matsumoto?"

"_Well yeah… so I guess, bye then, Rukia, see you later."_

"Yeah, bye."

Rukia shrugged her shoulder down then glanced down to her bundle of joys; Ichigo knew about them now, what she going to do now? She cannot afford to move out the town right now and she even scares to go home until she heard the soft snores coming out from under her chin – Rei was asleep. Rukia furrowed her brows, she really needs to go home now but what if Ichigo still waiting for her. Rukia shook her head hard, no, she must not scare, it is her house and Rei is her son, yes, Rei is three years old but that does not make Rei is his son, she could be sleeping with some other guys after they broke up and got pregnant. Yes, Ichigo could maybe thought of that because he is not the type that took responsibility – at least not to Rukia.

#################

Slowly, Rukia tugged Rei on her bed, tonight she wants to sleep with him, it has been a long day, when Rukia wanted to lift up the asleep Rei when they was at the lake, Rei woke up and then Rukia decided to take him to a walk and when she realized it, it was already late and they was home just before the sun set down.

Quietly she walked out the room and get ready for a bath, but before she could stepped into the bathroom, there was knock on the door. Rukia stares at the door, wondered if she need to open it or not, but if it was Ichigo and she did not opened it, it would be trouble; he will make noise and all and disturbs all residents there.

Reluctantly, she walked towards the door and silently prayed that it was not Ichigo. The door opened up just a bit, just for Rukia to peek out and to her disappointment – it was Ichigo, standing there with the same attire which Rukia saw this morning in the restaurant. He was scowling – like always.

Rukia opened the door up and faced him fully "What do you want, Kurosaki."

"Can I come in?"

Rukia lowered her head for a while then turned to see the door to the room where Rei resided, she gulped and closed her eyes but then she decided to let him in, "Come in." Rukia said and her voice was low. Ichigo took the courtesy and stepped in, from where he stood, he can see that the apartment was small but comfortable for two persons to live in, he clenched his fists when that thought come through his mind.

"I ask again; what are you doing here? What do you want from me?" Rukia asked with menacing tone, Ichigo looked at the petite woman, she just like three years ago except for her hair, it is shorter. Breathed in slowly Ichigo walked towards one of the couch in the house and sat on it, he expected for Rukia to follow him but instead of that Rukia walked towards a door and locked it up.

"Is he in there?"

Rukia looked at him and their eyes met "What do you mean?"

"My son… is he in there?"

Fists balled and eyes slit in dangerous way "What do you mean by 'my son'? What make you think he is your son?"

Ichigo stood up and walked towards her, slowly. "His age explained it all. He is my son, right? Answer me, honestly."

Rukia cursed herself for having hope that maybe Ichigo would never consider that Rei is his son or something but Rukia will not tell him, so far Rei can live without a father and only needs her and that is how their live will continue and nothing will change.

"No, he is not your child, he is mine. And don't you think that I might sleep with some other men after we broke up?" Rukia smirked "Just get that idea out of mind and please don't step in to our lives after this, just –" her words left hanging when suddenly Ichigo pinned her up to the wall, his face was so close to her and he glared at her straight to the eyes.

"You won't do that." Ichigo growled out.

"What make you think that I will never do such thing? Who are –"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! And I know you still do!" Ichigo shouted out, Rukia left speechless after that, yes she did love him but no more, not longer and she believe it but why do she feels like want to cry right now. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and threatening to fall on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia muttered out, her bangs hide her eyes from Ichigo but he knew she was crying, from her voice it is. "What do you want now? Yes, yes I admit it! I do love you but what do you want me to do? Crawling out to the man who broke up with me by sending me a message on phone?" Rukia said; her hands struggle to free themselves from Ichigo's grip "ENOUGH! Leave my house now!"

"I'm sorry… I'm very sorry… please forgive me." Rukia stopped struggling when he muttered the words and lend in his head on her shoulder, his hand still gripping on her but right now she does not care.

"Why?"

Ichigo gulped, his let go of her hand and cupped both of her cheeks so he could see her eyes, tears still trailing down her face "I… I don't even know." Ichigo said "At first, when I'm with you, I thought you were just like the other girl with me, insignificant but that feeling change by time, the longer I with you, the stronger the feeling, I got scare." He looked down and then let go off Rukia.

"Scared? Is that your reason?" Rukia inquired, she could swear if this is not the situation, she could laugh her until the world ends.

"Rukia… ever since then… ever since I sent that message, I tried to meet up new girl and just go through my normal routine but it's not the same like you…" Ichigo's chest goes up and down, Rukia listened to him attentively, her tears stopped. "I tried to search for you till now… I never give up and I never will… till you give me another chance."

"What chance? Please Ichigo, between me and you… it's already over like you said in the message… It's over… I have started anew and so do you… forget about me and Rei."

"Rei… is that his name. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Rukia looked to him and give him a questioning look.

"If you in my place, will you do that? Telling the man that left you just like that, that you having his child? Don't you think it's stupid to do so? And even if I told you now, that Rei is your son, who knows if you will leave him like you left me three years ago?"

Ichigo was deadpanned by her explanation, he cannot blame her for think of him as irresponsible man, or scare to tell him. "So is it true? He is my son?" Rukia was silenced when he asked her that but there is no use to hide it anymore, she nodded as the sign yes. When she looked up, surprisingly Ichigo was smiling, a relieve smile, like there was 10 tan rock has been lifted from his chest.

"Can I see him?" Rukia cannot help it, when she saw his reaction, her guard shattered down, he did not regret hearing the answer,

"Yes… but please be quiet, he's sleeping." Carefully, she unlocked the door and revealed the room that was dim, only were lighten up by a small lamp on a table just beside the bed and there was he, lying on the bed with blanket covered his small frame.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, asking for permission, and Rukia just nodded, let him to see his son, after all, he is the father, Rukia just realized it now. Without hurry, Ichigo walked towards the bed and carefully climbed up. He observed Rei's face, hair and even his closed eyes "He looks just like you."

"But he took up your attitude, your scowl and you annoying forceful character." Rukia chimed up, Ichigo smiled at that info, his fingers graced on Rei's cheek and then smoothly ran through his black hair. "You really do taking a good care on him."

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm his mother, of course I'm taking a good care of him, it not like I have anybody else anymore."

Ichigo chuckled and took a very good last look on his son before he took his leave from that room. Rukia followed his suit. Ichigo reluctantly walked toward the door that will lead him out of the apartment but then Rukia called him out.

"Here… take this." Rukia said, her hand reached out with a book in it; an album book. "All of Rei's pictures in there, pictures from the day he was born till his now." Ichigo took the book and literally hugged it. They stood there in silence for a while then Ichigo broke it

"Please… a second chance." Ichigo required softly, "Please let me taking part in your life after this, in Rei's life."

Rukia breathed out a sigh, then suddenly pulled him down to her level and then

Kiss him.

"There you go, your second chance, and don't ruin it this time because of you're scared."

Ichigo looked at her, stunned but then grinning "Realizing and admit that I already fall in love with you are scary… very scary… but to continue the life without you are more scarier…" Ichigo muttered before he gave her a kiss then walked out of the apartment. Rukia looked at his figure as the figure disappearing from her view….

**The End.**

**##############**

**Okay that was hard… not good enough… GOOD NEWS! 'ARRANGED MARRIAGE' WILL GOING TO UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS FROM NOW AND SO DO THE 'LOVE AND BETRAYAL' I HAVING MY 1****ST**** SEMESTER HOLIDAYS FOR 2 WEEKS! YEAH…. AND THE REASON FOR ME NOT TO WRITE FOR 3 MONTHS STRAIGHT IS…. I'M SO LAZY TO WRITE.**

**SO I'M NOT DEAD OR PLAN TO GET MY STORY ADOPTED, NO, I WANT TO FINISH UP THOSE STORY OKAY SO CONTINUE TO REVIEW ALL OF MY FANFIC.. IT WILL GET MY GEAR ON TO WRITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" a yell filled the room within a second after the news coming out of his mouth, "Are you for real?" his friend asked but in even quieter tune, really now, he knew that his friend is a dork but he did not expect him to be this dork.

"It's real okay, I won't make a joke out of it, even if its cost my life." He exclaimed, he other friend stayed compose all the entire time, he just sat there quietly, well, he did not expected anything out of him really.

"But Ichigo, a son… three years old son? I… I just cannot believe it! You are now a father." his friend was stuttering in every word.

"Tell me about it, I guess I was as shock as you are when I found out about it… well I guess, I just do whatever a real man going to do." Ichigo exclaimed. Ishida, his friend, snickered.

"And what is it? Run away to a foreign country, married with a local there and forget everything what happening right now and then return to this country after 10 or 20 years later?" Ishida laughed out loud after he finished his words, Ichigo on the other hand was unpleased with that joke – if you can take that as a joke because to Ichigo it seriously not a joke.

"Ichigo, in time like this, you must confront with your responsibility, you cannot leave that child like that…" his silent friend finally voice out, Ishida and Ichigo turned their attention towards him, Ishida covered his mouth and pressing his stomach in attempt to swallow the laughter down to his throat, really now, it totally hilarious to him – the image of the infamous player in the town as a father; a father to a three years old to plus!

Ichigo who was annoyed to Ishida and completely confused on his silent friend's statement just now, really felt want to leave the room immediately and goes to Rukia apartment to meet his son – or probably just Rukia.

"Listen here, Ishida and Chad, oh dears friends of mine, I'm, Kurosaki Ichigo, hereby, vowed to take the responsibility and execute the responsibility as the best as I could as a father and will never ever do the act that just been suggested by my dear dorky friend Ishida."

Ishida and Sado, was left speechless, but then the speechless was replaced by taunting by Ishida, Sado was stayed silent as then he stood up and walked out of the room after he bit good bye and congratulation to Ichigo.

"Are you was serious just now Ichigo?" Ishida asked; those carefree attitudes of him turned to serious within a second.

"Yeah, I am… I have looked for her for three years now and I won't let it go wasted like that as she now have given me the second chance, I love her and…" Ichigo stopped explaining, he stared at his bag before took the decision to pick it up and took up the album book that Rukia gave to him.

"And I know that I love him too, more than everything now and it's a shame that I lost the opportunity to shower him the fatherly love for three years now." Ishida looked at him for a while and then nodded; Ichigo took out one of Rei's picture and showed it to him.

"Wow… well that is fortunate of him." Ishida commented, Ichigo stared at him stupidly and then asked

"Why?"

"He did not took up your looks"

"Yeah… looks like his mother didn't he? But Rukia said he followed my attitude…."

"Well, that's sad!"

Ichigo glared at him like an eagle about to strike at its prey, really, his friend may be reliable but that reliability comes with an enormous annoying retarded attitude sometimes.

"Put that aside, I can tell that this time you are determine… but what about the girl that harbored hope to be with you that you have played with? That girl named Senna…"

"I never asked her to harbor that hope about me… and I never even glanced an eye to her before." Ichigo stated, Senna is one of the girls that always crazy for him and just like the Ichigo everyone knows, he took the chance and played with her but hardly give her that kind of hope, he just treat him like he treat other girl – insignificantly.

"To you, maybe, but to her, it's not… to her it's was a real deal not just a night of passion and tomorrow morning she will just be another faceless woman who was used by you to relieve your sexual frustration."

Ichigo bit his lower lip; he shook his head and then glanced down on his son's picture. "No… right now nothing matter but Rei and Rukia in my life." Ichigo strictly stated, he will not go back on his words this time, he will not break her heart and destroys the relationship that have not even started yet.

"Well, okay then… but remember on thing… girls sometimes can be really obnoxious."

"Yeah… I will."

######################

"Rei... come here…" Rukia called up, she was busied with preparing herself for work and breakfast for Rei, "Rei… you have to go the daycare today…"

"I don't want to…" Rei refused, he did not like the place named daycare, his mother always left him there in order to go to work, but he did not want to go to the daycare anymore, he believed that he in big enough now.

"Rei… don't be stubborn right now…" Rukia huffed, "Here, this is your bento for today…."

"I don't want to go! They always make fun of me! I hate that place! Their father always fetched them up… but… I… never…"

Rukia heart's dropped instantly when that statement comes swimming into her mind, she wrapped her arms around her son and patted his back, Rei always complained about that but Rukia does not know why this time its affect her this much pain. Just when Rukia about to coax her son, someone knocking on the door.

"Hey…"

"Hey… what are you doing here…?"

"Can I come in…?"

"Yeah… sure… but…"

"Mummy! Who's there?"

Silent engulfed both of the adults there, Ichigo was rotted there with a feeling that he himself cannot explained, Rukia on the other hand, just smiled at her son despite of the awkwardness of the situation. "Mummy… who is that man?" he asked again, Rukia kneeled down and then glanced back at Ichigo as if she wanted him to help her out.

"Umm… I am… your… your… mother's friend!" Ichigo answered, Rei looked at him with his big amethyst eyes and for goodness sake, he just want to huddle him right now, right here.

"Mummy's friend… and your name are?" Rei then moved up from Rukia to Ichigo, his plum hands reached out for his not yet reveal to him father's hand and grabbed it. A weird feeling come surging into Ichigo's heart, if he can, he would cry.

"Your name… what is your name?"

"Umm… Kurosaki Ichigo… my name is Kurosaki Ichigo…" his voice comes out a bit hoarse.

"Mr. Kurosaki…. My name is Kuchiki Rei… nice to meet you…"

"… Nice to meet you too, Rei."

##########################################

**Because of the highly requested… this is the sequel of 'Second Chance' to those who haven't read it yet, go and read it! Hahahahaha… want more? Review it! Review and more REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello…"_ a familiar voice of a woman ringing from the other side of the phone, making the one who answered the one smiled in a weird way like you-need-to-smile-even-if-you-don't-want-to-because-if-you-don't-it-probably-would-be-your-undone's smile. "Hello…" said that voice again, stuttering the poor answerer says "H-hello… what can I help you today, miss?"

"_Oh… nothing… I just want to know if Ichigo are in or not?"_ that 'miss' asked, sweat started to flowing at the back of the answerer's neck and went down under the shirt before being absorbed by the said fabric.

"My apologies miss, Mr. Kurosaki has been out since this afternoon and he may not be back till tomorrow."

"_Where did he go?"_

"I'm sorry, I don't know miss."

The answerer can heard an angry huff coming out from that woman through the phone; the answerer literally gulped an amount of saliva down to her throat, she braced herself to meet the angry shout and the pain in the ear but strangely this time although 5 seconds has passed nothing had happened. She stared at the phone then brought it back on to her ear and then only can hear _tut… tut... _sound. Looking at the phone strangely for a second before put it back to where it belongs.

"Who was that?" came a voice from behind making her jumped off her sit. She looked at her back and found the gaze of her ever stern boss, Ishida Uryuu. "Well… the usual lady, sir." She answered, then suddenly her boss's eyes turned to slit,

"Hinamori… Momo…" the answerer then sigh of relief, she thought that he will scold her for a minute but it appeared to be he was reading her name tag.

"Yes, sir…"

"Please contact Mr. Kurosaki, tell him that I want to see him right away." He ordered, Hinamori want to say something but then her chance being cut off when he just leave her right away. Sighing, she sat back down on her sit and pressing the buttons on the phone – hopefully, she can contact his number.

#######################

"Hey, mister…" the child voice chided, his small plump hand tagging the end of the man's he just called 'mister' shirt. The man looked down and met his eyes. "Umm… what is it?" that man asked, his heart fluttered when that child's eyes brightened up every time he responded to his call.

"Don't you go to work?" the question came out. It stunned the man a bit but then it sent a smile onto his face.

"Yes, I do." He answered but turned out that answer made the child confused. That child pouted his lips and furrowed his brows upside.

"What the matter, Rei?" that mans asked as he stopped in front of him and the squatting so he can get to his level. "Nothing… it just why aren't you at your work then?" Rei suddenly asked, "Mum always goes to work and leave me at the nursery…" he glanced at the ground below him "I don't want to go there…" that man looked at him, a pang of pain came across his heart.

"Why? Don't you have a lot of friends there, right?" he asked, Rei lowered his head and bit his lower lip, that man can see he gripping the hem of his shirt "I do… have a lot of friends there…"

"So what's the problem?" he asked but then a realization struck him "Could it be, there're kids bullying you?" he said while he hands automatically grabbed both side of Rei's shoulder and shook him so he looked straight to his eyes. No one dare to disturb Kurosaki, especially Kurosaki Ichigo's child.

"No… no bully…" Rei said and then Ichigo heave a relief sigh.

"Then why?"

Then Rei's eyes being flooded by tears and threatening to fall down on his cheeks, "Rei... don't have a father…" he said with a whisper, he little hand went up to his face and scrubbed away the tear but then he hand being stopped by Ichigo "What made you think that way, Rei?" his voice and his face laced with hurts "Of course you have a father, and I know if he knows about you, he will love you whole heartedly." Ichigo murmured to Rei's ear as he hugged him "He loves you, believe me." Unknowingly, tears started to gather back in Rei's eyes but this time it flowed down on his cheek

"But he… never there for me… never pick me up in the evening…" Rei hiccupping, the hug tightening around his waist "He will… for now on, he will always be with you… I promise."

"Really?" Rei asked after they set apart, Ichigo smiled at him and ruffled his hair "For real…" he really grateful to Rukia for allowing him to send Rei to the nursery today, he grateful that he and Rei can spend time together today.

But at the moment he thought to take Rei somewhere else instead of the nursery shattered when his cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Ah… Mr. Kurosaki?"_

"Yes…"

"_This is Hinamori…"_

"Hinamori… who?" Ichigo is well known for his habit to forget every name that is significant to him or rather his low ability to remember people's name and faces.

"Umm… your secretary, sir…"

"Oh… okay… so why are you calling me?"

"Mr. Ishida, require you presence in his office right now."

"Can he wait?"

"_No, sir… he wants to see you __**right now, as soon as possible**__."_

"Okay… tell him, I will be there in an hour…"

"_Yes sir."_

"Okay, Rei… let's go now…" Ichigo said while standing up and then offered Rei his hand, Rei bewildered but the Ichigo moved his fingers as a sign 'come on grab my hand'. Rei reached out and shyly touched Ichigo but then change his mind and when he about to pull back his hand, Ichigo grabbed it and pulled him forward. "Don't be like that… I won't bite you know." Ichigo exclaimed and that sent Rei a smile.

As soon as they arrived at the nursery's gate, Ichigo once again squatting in front of Rei "Remember to be a good boy and later I will fetch you up, okay?" Rei's eyes went wide when he heard that, his heart fluttered and eagerly he nodded and then running towards the nursery. Ichigo stood up, he vowed to be Rei's father as best as he could to redeem the lost time.

#####################

"What do you want me for?" Ichigo asked, he stepped into Ishida's office a minute ago and he was annoyed. Ishida expression was indifferent, his hand was busy typing on the keyboard, and Ichigo can hear the tapping sound from where he was 'Tap! Tap!' and it annoyed him greatly.

"Hey!"

"Shut up! I'm working right now! I'm not like you who can simply leave his work behind!"

Ichigo fell into silence, 'What's going on with him' he thought but then the thought stopped just right there when he noticed Ishida has stopped his work and stared straightly with him.

"Look Ichigo, I'm happy for you and your son… but please I beg for your mercy, please handle this problem first…"

"What problem –" his speech left hanging when suddenly a woman lunged herself towards and tackled him and if only he took a wrong step, he would probably on the floor right now with this woman on the top.

"That problem… she was here 20 minutes before you. Please take her away from her… far away…" Ishida explained, Ichigo was gapping and stunned.

"Let's go Ichigo…" she said then shocked Ichigo screamed "SENNA?"

############################

**Hey… the third chapter…. Review more if you want the next chapter… reminder; this is on request fanfic… so review if you want more of this.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he closed his office door behind him while Senna childishly like she has not done anything wrong.

"Well, I missed you… you didn't contact me for weeks now and every time I called your office, your secretary always said that you're out and when I asked where she answered with 'I don't know." Ichigo huffed in annoyance as he watched the way Senna looked at him suggestively as she strode closer to him.

"I think you should replace her with someone better…" she said, as her hands moved smoothly on Ichigo's covered chest with a smile on her face. Ichigo lifted his head upwards, feeling uncomfortable with how close they are to each others; the way she touching him and her perfume that so strong till it makes his eyes watery. "… Someone better like…" Senna said as her fingers started to unfasten "…me." she finished her words with the click of the first button that make Ichigo pushed her away from him with an annoyed face and even deeper frown.

'There's no time for this shit…' Ichigo thought inside of head, he diverted his sight off Senna and then started to walk to his desk 'Maybe if I tell her I'm busy, she will go away…'

"Ichigo?" her tone laced with question and of course disappointment making Ichigo groaned. He cannot have her around in his life anymore; he remembered Ishida's warning when he told him he has a son the other day, a warning about obnoxious girls and Senna is one of them. He wondered how in the world he can get hooked up with her in the first place. Then the answer shot him, a night in the club then he got drunk with a random girl – Senna in his arm and a night full of loveless passion in a random hotel room. That night happened a year ago before he decided to go and looked for Rukia.

It should be another one night stand for him but the luck is not with him that night when he found out that Senna is actually daughter of one of his father's acquaintances. It made easier for her to be in contact with him out of his will and bothered his life even more.

"Ichigo… what's wrong with you? Are you tired? Then why don't we go out? It should be relaxing!"

"Senna… can I ask you for a favor?"

Senna who is now sit on his desk, leaning her face towards him "What kind of favor?" she said sexily that made Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Please back off a bit…" Ichigo exclaimed. Senna then looked at him weirdly and then decided to sit like a proper person, on a chair and facing him.

"Really now… what's wrong?"

"I think… I think that we should stop seeing each other…" Ichigo confessed; he cannot let this jeopardize the chance that Rukia has given to him and he just want to start anew with his love and his son. Rukia's trust on him already fragile enough, he cannot let Senna pulled off something that can make Rukia take back her decision in letting him into their life once more.

"Why… did I do something wrong?" Senna voiced out, her voice quivering showing the sign that she is really are heartbroken. Ichigo knows that she loves him but sadly he does not love her back. Love as a friend maybe, but more than that is a no. His heart has already taken.

"It's not like that… you do nothing wrong…"

"Then why… I love you… I would die for you… so please don't ask me to leave you…" Senna pleaded, tears already formed in her eyes and threatening to pour down. Ichigo sighed, this is difficult.

"That's the problem… I don't love you as much as that… my love to you is not more than as a friend, Senna. I cannot make you waiting and hoping for the love that never will bloom for you."

Senna dropped in silence; she wiped her tears with a handkerchief. She knew that there is no love for her in his heart. He is a player and has broken a lot of hearts before, her friends has warned her but she did not take a heed of it because she is positive that his heart will open up to her as long as she patiently waiting and trying. No, she cannot let it end like this. She cannot let her efforts go down to the drain like this. Patience is all she needs and she believed in it.

"I… I understand…" Senna replied. Ichigo was taken aback from what she said. This is surprisingly are easy, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Senna…"

"It's okay… but we still can be friend aren't we?" she asked for the last time for that day as Ichigo escorting her out of his office.

"Yes, of course we are."

#########################

Ishida did not even lift his head up when he heard he was coming. He knew that no matter how much he told him about the courtesy of knocking the door before you entered, he will never listened to him. "So what's happened?" Ishida asked as Ichigo plunged himself into one of his couch inside of his office.

"Nothing much…" Ichigo replied making he arched his brows "Nothing… no way…" he said, his eyes still not leaving the work papers on his desk and his fingers still busily typing on the keyboard. "I can't believed it myself… she accepted it pretty well when I said we should stop seeing each other… maybe she is not obnoxious like I thought she is…"

"Good then… after all she has been a pain lately for this company…" Ishida said "We're paying the workers here to do their works not to answer her single calls asking for you." Ichigo chuckled to his statement.

"Don't blame it on me… it is not me who asking her to like me…" Ichigo retorted. Ishida stopped doing his works then stared at Ichigo's face nonchalantly "Stop it… you are not as attractive as you think you are."

"Hahaha… you should cut yourself some slack you know… go out meet some girls and give your father descendants."

Ishida pinched the bridge of his nose between his two eyes, he does not like it when his father is brought up in any kind of conversation, and it brings headaches to his poor being. "Talking about descendant… have you told your father about Rei?"

Ichigo fell into silence, he was thinking about it, his son meeting his family for the first time. His father will go crazy on him. "I don't know… but I will to… introduce him and his mother."

"I hope everything will work out for you, my crazy friend…" Ishida said as he returned back to his work.

####################################

Rukia was glad that today she can go home earlier from her work which means today she can take Rei to his favorite ramen restaurant on their way home. But there was when her phone started ringing. Rukia fished her phone with an annoyed expression on her face when the screen displayed an unknown number. "Who is it?" Rukia straight away answered.

"_It's me… Ichigo."_

Rukia stunned, why he is calling her. Yes, she did accept him already but she still felt a bit of uncomfortable with this all ordeal. It happened to fast for her. "What is it?"

"_I want to know what time will Rei's school ends today?"_

"Why do you ask?"

"_I already promised him that I will fetch him up today… Is it alright?"_

Rukia hesitant to answer that question "I… meet me at the nursery at five… don't be late… not even for a second."

"…_. Okay… at five sharp…"_

On the other side, Ichigo clenched his phone when Rukia hang up on him. Meet her at five; they are going to fetch their son together today. "Thank you." Ichigo said despite no one going to hear him.

###########################

**To be continued… if there are enough reviews... this a on-demand fanfic... you don't have to pay a cent but please review if you want it to continue**


End file.
